Final Fantasy: XXX
by Zoe Senka
Summary: The people of Altahr have lived in harmony for nearly 1000 years, but those peaceful days may be coming to an end. An old prophecy concerning the destruction of the world has come into being and a young Knight will face the judgement of a God. Original FF story.


_**THIS IS A FINAL FANTASY OF MY OWN CREATION. CHARACTERS AND LOCATIONS WILL BELONG TO ME AND READERS WHO SEND THEM IN.**_

_**I DO NOT OWN THE FINAL FANTASY SERIES. IT WOULD BE COOL IF I DID THOUGH.**_

Final Fantasy: XXX

Chapter 1.

In the bustling city of Lyr, a celebration was taking place. Banners and lanturns hung in the streets and people wandered between the stalls admiring trinkets, ornaments, rare weapons and other keepsakes that were being sold. Young children sat watching a puppet show while the more grown up citizens were gathering in the city plaza.

In the plaza was a stage where a group of people sat with different instruments. As they were preparing for their performance a man, whose face was hidden by the pale blue robe he was wearing, was giving out final instructions. He then turned and approached a young woman with long wavy brown hair tied in a neat ponytail who stood in the centre of the plaza. When he stopped beside her she gave him a slight nod of confirmation. Everything was ready.

"Welcome, one and all. We invite you to witness a magnificent tale of old..." he announced.

"A tale which tells of a great and terrible war that shook the very core of the earth and lit the sky with raging flames..." the woman continued.

"We of SUNFIRE are proud to give you 'The War of Zenxer.'"

_**FINAL FANTASY VIII OST - LIBERI FATALI.**_

As soon as the two announcers turned and walked off, a small group of people on the stage stood and began singing. On the cue of the music, performers dressed in robes danced into the eyes off their audience from either side while others dressed in chainmail and armor marched in behind them. The knights drew their swords and started to slice and stab at their enemies and some mages cast spells of fire and thunder which added the beauty of the show.

Standing among the crowd was a young girl who looked no older than thirteen. She wore a brown leather vest with a dark blue shirt underneath and baggy light grey pants tucked into her pair of black boots.

She also wore a brown leather cap that tilted over her left eye a bit. She pushed up the cap to clear her vision and with her emerald eyes stared in awe at the elegant movements of the dancers.

"It really is an amazing sight, isn't it?"

The girl looked beside her to find a boy around the same age smile at her. She nodded in response which caused her cap to slip down again. The boy gave a slight laugh as she pushed it back up and she giggled back as they turned to watch the rest of the show.

As the music increased in suspense the male announcer bounded back into the plaza and tore of his robe. He was quite a hansome man around his mid twenties with slightly spikey black hair. He wore armour carved from diamond and in his hand was a mythril sword. He slayed every enemy in his way clearing a path for the female announcer who now wore a white robe with red trianglar patterns around the sleeves and carried a red staff with an ornamentel sun on top.

She slowly walked up to a stone statue of a cylindar with the word 'RANALA' carved into it.

Behind her, the man slowly dropped to his knees, holding his sword in both hands, and lowering his head as if praying, while the other performers bowed before the woman.

The woman turned and raised her staff in air and closed her eyes. She quickly brought the staff down, slamming it to the ground and a bright white glow exploded from it, spreading futher out until it reached the audience, bringing the music to an aburpt hault.

Cheer echoed throughout the plaza as everyone appluaded the show. The performers rose to their feet and gave a thankful bow before they left to rest.

The crowd dispersed to find something else to enjoy until only the boy and girl were left.

"Hmmm, what to do now..." the boy mused. "Do you have any ideas?"

He turned to the girl, but she wasn't even paying him any attention. Instead, she was staring up at the dark night sky with concern.

"Is everything all right?" he asked.

The girl suddenly looked down and grabbed his arm."Come with me. I want to go and see the Chocobos." She quickly said as pulled him in the direction of a busy street.

"WHOA!" the boy exclaimed as he was nearly dragged off his feet. "What's the hurry?"

"I want to see the Chocobos before the firework display," she replied as she hurried him away, keeping her eyes on the sky as they mingled with the crowd.

_**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? ANY GOOD? LEAVE A REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW.**_

_**AND, AS AN EXTRA FEATURE, I'D LIKE PEOPLE TO SEND IN OCS IF THEY HAVE ANY. JUST FILL IN THE FORM BELOW.**_

Name: (Just first names will do. Try to be creative and come up with unusual names if you can)

Age: (Any age you want)

Gender:

Job Class: (Keep it within the old job classes, such as Dragoon, Thief, Red Mage, Knight, etc. They can also just be ordinary folk. If that's the case then just say 'None'. Any questions on any job class just let me know)

Appearance: (What colour is their skin? Their hair? Their eyes? Do they have any distinct features like tattoos or scars. This is going to be set in a kind of medieval time like the early FF games, so try to keep that in mind when you think of clothing

Personality: (Try to be detailed. Mention any strengths or flaws. Any habits they have.)

History: (Don't worry about this section yet. I will PM you and discuss the details if I choose your OC.)

Other: (Anything else you want to say?)

If you have any other questions, PM me and I'll help you out.


End file.
